The Montauk Vacation
by MidnightMoon2
Summary: The whole story is Percabeth. This story is about Percy and Annabeth's one year anniversary of dating and they're spending it at the cabin in Montauk. I don't own any of the characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

"Percy, where are you taking me?" I asked. When we got into the car he blindfolded me, and we've been driving for two hours. I dozed off a couple of times, I mean, what are you supposed to do when your boyfriend has you sitting blindfolded in the car? I mean, I couldn't read with a blindfold on, and I couldn't make out with him if he was driving.

"Guess what, Wise Girl. We're here!" he shouted, and he tore off my blindfold. I gasped in awe as I looked out at a beautiful beach. The water was deep blue, contrasting perfectly to the light blue the sky took on at midday. The beach was desolate, except for a little cabin that stood a few yards away from the water. I looked over at Percy and saw him smiling from ear to ear, although I didn't know if it was because of the ocean or me. "Welcome to Montauk."

"Oh my Gods! This is where you're taking me for our one year anniversary?" I thought he was just taking me to dinner then we'd go straight back to Camp Half blood. "Are we going to get in trouble for being here?" I asked, worry clouding my excitement.

"Nah, Chiron's known about us leaving camp early for weeks. My parents are the ones who gave me the key." He said. I was immediately relieved, and I felt myself break into a smile.

Percy's POV

Gods, she looks so beautiful when she smiles. I'd been overjoyed when I saw the excitement on her face when we pulled up at the beach.

"Okay, so I thought the first thing you'd want to do is get your stuff unpacked. I could carry it in for y..." I was cut off as I felt Annabeth start to kiss me. I kissed her back, intertwining my fingers through her blonde curls.

Annabeth's POV

Kissing Percy is one of my favorite things to do. I'd put it right up there on my list, only behind fighting monsters and designing buildings. He started to kiss me harder, and his fingers moved from my hair and started trailing down my back, stopping at my waist where they locked together so tightly I knew that it would be a mistake to try to break it. Not that I would though. I locked my hands around his neck, ragged breathing escaping my mouth. Okay, so I admit it. Kissing Percy is my favorite thing to do. I pulled back from his mouth for a moment.

"Now Seaweed Brain, would you rather carry my stuff into the cabin, or carry me onto the beach so we can keep kissing?" I asked in a slightly teasing voice, as I already knew which option_ he_ was going to pick. He pulled open his door and tried to jump out so fast, he forgot to unfasten his seat belt. I giggled as he undid the seat belt, glad I'd taken mine off before we started kissing. He walked over to my door.

"Can I have the pleasure of carrying you into the house, Miss Chase?" He asked, trying to sound formal even though his face was the farthest thing from professional at the moment.

"Of course, Mr. Jackson," I said. The second I stepped out of the car, I was scooped up into his arms as he carried me inside. Once he had me inside, we collapsed onto the couch, and he started to kiss me again. Gods, help me. This boy is absolutely incredible. Then I had an idea. As we kissed, I slowly started moving my hands down his back. He was so caught up in the kiss he didn't notice me. At the bottom of his shirt I stuck my hands up, and found the small of his back. Very carefully, I put one of my hands (which were freezing by the way) on his one mortal spot.

"Oh My Gods, Annabeth! Percy exclaimed. "Your hands are freezing."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." I said between giggles. He smiled and I could almost hear the little gears in his brain start to mesh together. Seeing that mischievous gleam in his eyes, I knew something must be up. "Percy? What are you thinking about?" I asked in my most angelic voice, batting my eyelashes and making him laugh.

"Oh Annabeth, I promise, you'll find out later." He said, and then he bent down and kissed me again.

Percy's POV

Oh trust me. Annabeth is so dead. I mean, I still love her, it's just that was _so cold._ You see, because that is my one mortal spot, all feeling is intensified. If her hands had been warm, it would've felt amazing, like, incredibly amazing.

"Annabeth, are you hungry? I think my mom packed us some stuff for sandwiches and lemonade." I smiled, knowing I'd be able to put my diabolical plan into action.

"Okay Percy, I'm just glad you're not angry with me. I'm starved." she said. I showed her the way into the kitchen, and then I jogged out the car. I grabbed the bag of sandwich stuff and the canteen full of lemonade. Little did Annabeth know that my mom ALWAYS put ice into the canteen if something was cold. Oh, sweet revenge! I ran back into the house and plopped the sandwich stuff down in front of Annabeth.

"Here you go. You can make the sandwiches and I'll pour the lemonade." I said. Quickly, she had two sandwiches made and I had two cups of lemonade. I walked over to her, put the glasses on the table, and pulled her into the kiss. She seemed shocked, (we usually don't kiss this much) but she didn't pull away. We'd been kissing for a minute when I whispered in her ear, "Payback," and dropped an ice cube down her shirt.

Annabeth's POV

"Percy? Did you just put an ice cube down my shirt?" I squealed. I can't believe I didn't see that one coming. This boy turns me into such a...a...Seaweed brain sometimes. Especially after we just had a major make out session. "Okay, Percy. I'm sorry, I guess I deserved that." I said. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you," he said.

"Good. Would you forgive me if I dumped a half-full pitcher of lemonade down your pants?" I asked.

"Sure, but why would..." he began. Percy never finished that sentence as I dumped the lemonade down his pants. Then I kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door, sprinting as fast as I could into the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I can't believe she just did that. But the fact I didn't see something like this coming isn't surprising. I ran out the door to find her waist deep in the water.

"That was a big mistake, Annabeth." I said. "Why? You said you'd forgive me." she retorted. I could see she was smiling, so I sent a tiny (cough, cough) wave that knocked her over into the water. She came up spluttering and coughing. Then she did something that surprised me. She took her shirt off, and I felt my jaw drop.

Annabeth's POV

Before you start making assumptions, I have a bikini top on. I thought that Percy and I were going swimming, so I'd put my bikini on under my clothes. Let me tell you one thing. The look when Percy saw me start to take my shirt off: priceless. Then he took his own shirt off and swam out to meet me. Who put the idea into his mind that it was fair for him to have his abs distracting me? We started a splash war, which wasn't faring very well for me. _Stupid freaking son of the Sea God_, I thought to myself. Why is it fair that while I'm getting soaked, he can stay as dry as the sand in the Sahara?

"Hey Percy, I have a deal for you." I said. "If you make it so you can get wet,...I'll make it worth your while." Next thing I knew, I was in the arms of a very wet Percy being pulled down into the water. Lower and lower we went, and quickly we were surrounded by a bubble of air.

"Okay, so what are you going to do that would make getting soaked worth my while?" he asked. A smirk played across his lips.

"My reward was going to be that you could kiss me as long as you want tonight..." I paused. "and you can sleep with me." I looked at him to gauge his reaction, and felt a fiery blush cover my face as I saw a look of joy cover his face.

Percy's POV

That night, after we'd eaten our sandwiches, I took her to the bonfire I'd made on the beach and we gave each other our presents. It was a silver owl shaped comb that Annabeth could put into her hair. She got me concert tickets to see 3oh!3. Since their cds were always in my car, I guess she figured I'd want to see them live.

"I have a question, wise girl." I began. She looked up from the picture she was drawing in the sand. "Aren't our parents going to, I dunno, kill us tonight?"

"Why would they kill us, Seaweed Brain?" she asked. The moonlight was falling around her, surrounding her perfect golden curls in a silver halo. I swallowed and tried to get up the courage to tell her. "Well, won't they be kind of peeved that their kids are sleeping together?" I asked, wondering what shade of red my face was at the moment. I mean, it's not like I hadn't imagined Annabeth that way, it's just...I just don't know what to say.

"Uh, Percy...you know that when I said we could sleep together, I didn't mean, you know, doing it. I just meant that we could sleep in the same bed. I've heard that's a very important step people make in their relationship." she said. Great, now not only am I a seaweed brain but I'm a pervert too. She was blushing her face off, and I wondered whether she was going to hit me or not. "Well, I guess...maybe something else could happen too..." she smiled. "but I do have limits. Not yet Percy. Maybe sometime in the future, but not yet."

"Race you to the cabin!" I yelled. That was one race that I actually didn't want to win. I said a quick prayer to every god and goddess, begging them not to blast me off the face of the earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

When we got inside I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom to change. As I unzipped the top I realized that this bag is not the bag I packed. Inside was a note that said:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_After much convincing from Aphrodite, I was told that you normal night clothes wouldn't be suitable. It doesn't seem like it's a huge deal to me, but I guess it is to her. So here, this is a night gown that was approved by both Aphrodite and your mother. _

_-Hermes_

I pulled a beautiful white nightgown out of the bag. It was long and swooped down to my toes. Brown leather laces tied the waist and silver seemed to be embedded into the neckline of the dress. If I closed my eyes I could imagine myself walking around in ancient Greece in that dress. I pulled it on and looked into the mirror. I fixed my hair, so the long blonde tresses fell over my shoulders and down my back. I half-smiled to myself, then I grabbed my bag, and started looking for our room.

Percy's POV

We'd decided we'd be staying in what normally would've been just my room. I put new sheets on the bed. These ones (hopefully) wouldn't have as much sand hidden in them.

"Hey Annabeth, are you doing okay?" I called out. I was surprised when now smartass remark followed. Instead, I heard a scream that could wake the dead (Forgive me, Hades). I grabbed Riptide and started racing through the house searching for her.

Annabeth's POV

I was frozen in fear. I'd seen just one of this terrifying monster before, but NEVER in this huge amount. I swear, there must've been at least a hundred of the eight-legged beasts coming towards me. At that moment the man I hoped would be my savior came racing in.

"Percy! HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could. He looked at me, then at the sea of black slowly creeping itself closer and closer to me.

Percy's POV

I guessed it would be something absolutely terrifying. Annabeth doesn't scare easy, to put it lightly. That girl didn't scream when we fought Kronos, so I was wondering what terrifying thing she was facing. When I finally found her I saw her huddled in a corner, with spiders coming towards her from every angle. Gods, I'm so stupid! How could I forget that this cabin was infested with spiders, and children of Athena _attract_ spiders.

"Percy, do something!" she squeaked. I imagine she would've said more if she wasn't so frozen with fear. I wondered what I should do, when I got an idea. I raced through the house and out to the water.

Annabeth's POV

No. Way. He did not just leave me here with the army of killer spiders. I can't believe this…or maybe I can. I just thought he cared about me. I thought he loved me. Am I being over dramatic? Not the point.

"I'm coming Annabeth!" I heard Percy call. His yell was muffled by a loud roaring. I looked over to see Percy carrying a huge ball of water. Then he spread the water over all of the spiders, engulfing them in the ball of water. Then he carried the ball outside and pushed it down into the depths of the ocean. Turning around, he met my eyes which were no doubt still fear-filled, and burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about, Jackson?" I asked.

Percy's POV

I could've told her that I was laughing at her, but that would make her mad at me and she'd ignore me for the rest of our anniversary. I walked over to her where she was tapping her foot. An annoyed look covered her face.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I wasn't laughing at anything." I said. She laughed and ruffled my hair. I looked down and realized that she was wearing a nightgown and she looked absolutely incredible in it. It looked like it had been designed by both Aphrodite and Athena. "Wow. You look incredible."

"Thank you, Percy." she said. "Well, with all of the spiders gone, I'm beat. I kind of just wanna go to sleep." She was rubbing her eyes for emphasis, but I saw by the dark circles under here eyes that she really was tired. I smiled and we walked into the house. I showed her the room and she got into bed. I raced to the bathroom and pulled on my pajamas. I had plaid pants and a white v-neck tee. When I came back in the room, I saw she was asleep. Her hair fell all around her face, making her look more beautiful then Aphrodite herself. I smiled and got into bed beside her. Wrapping my arms around her, I whispered, "I love you." in her ear then felt myself fall asleep, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

That night I had a dream. I saw a couple lying in bed. There was sunlight streaming in through the windows, and that seemed to wake up the woman. She was beautiful. Her long blonde curls toppled over her shoulders, and I watched, awestruck, as she rubbed sleep out of her big grey eyes. On her left hand ring finger was a gold wedding band. _Is…is that me? _I thought to myself. I know that there are other daughters of Athena out there with the same looks, but I know what I look like. Then I, or I guess, the older me started to talk.

"Percy. Honey…it's time to get up." the older me said. She rolled over and kissed the man on his cheek.

"Is it time to get up already?" he asked between groans. He was barely awake, but he turned so he could meet her gaze. He smiled.

"Good morning to you to Seaweed Brain." she said. Then he patted her stomach.

"How much longer is it now?" he asked. She grimaced. I knew that look. It means I've or she's been waiting and waiting for something.

"Any day now. I told you. Believe me, I want them out just as much as you do. Maybe even a little bit more." she said. That makes absolutely no sense. What do they want out? My question was answered as soon as she got out of bed. She looked completely fine. If you looked a little bit lower then her face though, you'd see what they were so anxious about. Her stomach was literally ballooning out of her. She was huge. _Gods, I'm an idiot. _I thought to myself. How could I be so stupid? She's pregnant, and with twins by the looks of it.

"Well, I'm going down to get some breakfast. Are you coming?" he asked. I finally stopped looking at myself in the future and looked over at Percy. Let me tell you one thing. If that's how my Seaweed Brain's gonna look in about seven years…then I bet you I won't regret being pregnant with his babies.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Can you help me down the stairs?" she asked. He nodded sympathetically, and she gave him a dirty look. She put her hand on her back, grabbed his hand, and they walked out the door.

The next thing I knew I was back in the bed in the cabin. I turned to find Percy's side of the bed empty.

"Ugh. Where did you go this time, Seaweed Brain?" I asked myself. Then I jumped out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. I found a huge stack of blue waffles, a carton of milk, syrup, and a watermelon. I smiled and fixed myself a heaping plate of waffles, covering them with syrup. I ate, then ran outside. _Where could Percy be? _I wondered to myself. I heard someone walking, so I turned around ready to run and hug him. Only…Percy wasn't the one behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Only...Percy wasn't the one behind me. I gasped as I realized that it was none other than the (in)famous Aphrodite. She was wearing a bright pink sundress, hat, and sunglasses which would've made anybody else look like they were trying too hard.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said, tossing her hair behind her head.

"Aphrodite." I replied curtly. Why is _she _here? I wondered to my self.

"So...I bet you're wondering where your boyfriend went." She said innocently. But if you know Aphrodite you'd know that she's never innocent.

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" I asked, the realization dawning on me that she must have something to do with his disapperance.

"I do. Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first." She asked.

"Bad news." I said. When bad news was coming from a goddess it was always a terrible thing, but I wanted to know where Percy went.

"Okay. The bad news is that Percy went into the ocean to find you some pearls..." she began. "and he got drawn out and up to Olympus by his father. Your parents are angry with you." she said. She started giggling like she just won the lottery. "Oh, I haven't had a romance quite like yours since Romeo and Juliet.

"Well, that is bad news. They ended up dying!" I exclaimed.

"But it was for love!" Aphrodite countered. I sighed. There was no use trying to talk sense into this woman.

"Well, what's the good news?" I asked.

She smiled. "I'm pregnant again!" I'm thinking of naming her Silena, since my first Silena got killed."

"Well, that's great I guess." I said. "How am I supposed to get to Olympus?" I asked. Just as I spoke, Mrs. Oleary came bounding out from behind the house.

"Shadow travel, sweetie pie." She said.

I raced over to Mrs. Oleary and hopped on. I yelled, "The Empire State Building" and we raced into the nearest shadow.

About five minutes later I found myself outside the Empire State Building. Mrs. Oleary ran off in the direction of Central Park, so I shrugged and ran inside. I sprinted up to the front desk.

"Hello, Miss." he said. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to get to the 600th floor, pronto." I said.

"Young lady, I fear you must be mistaken. There is, nor will there ever will be, a 600th floor in this building. It's just not logical!"

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I believe my mother, Athena, is expecting me?" I tried again. The man's face drained of color and he handed me the key. "Thank you!" I called as the elevator doors shut. I jammed the key in and felt the elevator zoom up the shaft. I listened to "Stayin' Alive" on the way up, and at the door I was greeted by Thalia.

"Annabeth! I'm so glad you're still alive! Did you hear what your mother's planning to do with you two?" She asked. Her voice was the oddest mixture of happiness, relif, and worry.

"No, but I think I'd better get to the throne room before Percy's sent to Hades." I said. Together we raced up the streets to the newly-designed (You're Welcome, Gods!) throne room, unaware of what fate we'd be meeting upon arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia and I raced through the streets as fast as we could and into the throne room. I gasped when I saw two very disapproving faces glaring down at me. These faces belonged to no other than my mother and Poseidon. At there feet stood Percy, chained up, not even out of his pajamas yet.

Percy's POV  
When I heard silence sending its eerie echo throughout the throne room, I looked up. There had to be something different because my dad and Athena have been arguing non-stop for two hours. To both my joy and my sorrow, Annabeth was standing in front of me.

"H...hey Annabeth." I croaked. She looked at me lovingly, and I heard our parents groan.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?" Athena screeched. What happened to your agreement of abstinence?"

"Mother," Annabeth timidly began, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Percy and I haven't done...that!"

"I heard your discussion in the water yesterday! Do you realize that was having Poseidon keeping tabs on you two?" Athena said.

"If I may...," I began, "I think this is all just one big misunderstanding."

"YOU WILL BE SILENT, PERSEUS JACKSON!" Athena screamed. She was so loud I think that Kronos heard her. So much for her calming down.

"Athena, I've been telling you! The kids promised us, and we're just going to have to trust them." Poseidon said calmly.

"Mom, when I said that Percy could sleep with me, all I meant was that he could literally sleep with me. Nothing happened." she said. Gods, I love Annabeth. You can always tell when she's telling the truth, because you can see it in those big gray eyes of hers.

"Okay," Athena reluctantly began, "I believe you." She grabbed my head, yanked it up, and gave me a look that would've made even Hades wet his made-of-souls pants. Luckily, I didn't. "But I swear, Son of Poseidon. If you violate our agreement in any way, shape, or form without my permission, which there's no way you're getting unless you're planning on marrying my baby girl, then I'm so turning you into a mouse."

"Thank you for...apologizing." I made the last word sound like a question. She sent me a look of blatent hatred.

"Dad. Do you think you could send Annabeth and I back to Montauk?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head, much to the disdain of Athena.

The next thing I knew we were back on the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

Well, that was a great life-threatening experience. I'm going to have to add it to the near-death experience scrapbook Annabeth and I've been working on. I looked over at Annabeth and saw tears streaming down her face.

"What happened Annabeth? Everything's okay now…or at least as okay it ever can be for a demigod. Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I…I just can't believe…that my mom would do that! What mother does that to her child? Even _if_ she really wanted to talk to us about it, she could've just talked with us! But NO…_she _had to just go off and steal my boyfriend. LITERALLY! It's so embarrassing." she said between sobs. I pulled her into a hug.

"Annabeth, there's something you need to know. Parents are _always _embarrassing. I admit, your mother can be a little bit rash sometimes…" My speech was interrupted by a low but ominous booming thunder, "but what would you expect? She's a goddess. My dad can be really bad too, ya know. I love you, and nothing can ever change that. If your mother turned me into a mouse and tried to kill me, I'd still love you. Your mother can never, ever change it. No matter how embarrassing, just remember that your Seaweed Brain loves you." I screamed. I expected to get a lecture from Annabeth from me yelling in her ear, but instead I found my lips suddenly very busy, and their job had nothing to do with muttering apologies.

Annabeth's POV

"Okay, Seaweed Brain. Let's go back to the beach house." I said. Percy always knows how to make me feel better. We ran into the cabin, and saw someone standing in the doorway.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?"


	8. Author's Note

**Dear Readers-**

**I absolutely hated the way I tried to end the story so I deleted it. An amazing idea was given to me via review of a nameless person. So I'm going to use that ending.**

**Thanks for the idea!**


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. There was Thalia standing in the doorway. Her choppy black locks hung loosely around her high cheekbones and her teeth formed a dazzling smile.

"Annabeth, how are you? I've missed you so much." She squealed, pulling me into a bear hug.

"I'm okay…missed you too….please let go of me before I keel over." I cried between gasps. She quickly released me, a scarlet blush painting your cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, stepping up behind us.

"Well, Artemis, the Hunters and I were exploring a cave not far from here…"she began, only to be cut off by Percy.

"Hey! I know that place!" he said. Thalia shot him a glare that caused him to flinch, and muttered something about boys before continuing her story.

"When Hermes came in to talk to Artemis. He told us about the incident with your parents then sent me here. I'm supposed to get you two to the camp as soon as possible." She said.

"But we just got here." Percy said, frowning down at me. I shrugged, knowing that if the gods were interfering with our trip than it was most likely extremely important.

"How soon do we need to leave?" I asked.

"For you two: immediately. I can take the car back to the camp. Artemis sent a friend to help you two get there…" she trailed off. Next thing we knew we saw Mrs. Oleary bounding down the beach.

"Ugh, fine." I said. Mrs. Oleary pounced on Percy, licking him and covering his face in a coat of saliva al la dog mouth. Finally, Mrs. Oleary got off of him. He jumped on her back, then extended his hand to help me up.

"Have you ever used shadow travel before?" he asked as I cautiously wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Nope," I replied. A broad grin spread across his face as he said the directions to Mrs. Oleary.

"Well then, hold on tight." He said. Then we were surrounded by darkness.

Within seconds we were back at the camp. Actually we landed right in the middle of the basket ball court, interrupting a two-on-two game with the Stoll brothers vs. Nico and Clarisse. Yeah, I didn't get the whole Nico and Clarisse thing either.

"Hey guys!" Travis exclaimed, running towards us and abandoning the ball on the court.

"What are you two losers doing back?" Clarisse asked.

"Apperantly my mom summoned us. They should be calling for a meeting any second now." I said. Sure enough, right after I finished a horn was blown announcing an impromptu campfire.

"Come on, Annabeth. Let's go." Percy said, grabbing my head and leading me over to the campfire. When we spotted Chiron, we raced towards him.

"Chiron, what's going on?" I gasped.

"I don't know. But once all of the campers are here Athena should be arriving. Poseidon as well, Percy." He said with a worried look on his face. Once the last of the kids were seated, Chiron's voice boomed throughout the crowd. "Everyone, avert your eyes. Athena and Poseidon are coming."

I covered my eyes and buried my face in Percy's shoulder just as a brilliant flash of light filled the arena. **(In my mind I pictured the campfire in an arena-like setting.)**

"Why is everyone looking away? Oh yeah, I forgot about the whole looking-at-the-light-could-incinerate-you thing." Poseidon said. Percy groaned at his father's ignorance and I silently laughed into him.

"Ugh, Poseidon." Athena said. Her eyes scanned the crowd until she found Percy and me. "Percy, Annabeth…come over to me." She said. We warily walked over, looking at the various faces of demigods. Some had looks of sympathy, others curiousity.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Poseidon muttered in a voice he thought only Athena could hear, but I actually heard as well.

"Positive. It's the only way." She said. He rolled his eyes but stepped back.

"Demigods of Camp Half Blood, as you all know, Percy and Annabeth are in a relationship. As a concerned mother and a woman who hates Percy's father, I do not at any time want Percy and Annabeth engaging in sexual activity." She said, causing giggles to erupt from every corner of the arena.

"Percy…what's going on?" I whispered, looking at the scarlet blush on his cheeks that I'm sure was mirrored on mine as well. He didn't say anything, but gluped nervously.

"Since I have never engaged in sexual activity myself, I don't know what it feels like. Plus it seems to me the only reason you mortals engage in sexual activity is to procreate. Since the idea of them engaging in sexual activity makes me want to throw up, I'm simply taking that part of procreation out of the equation." She said, looking over at me and beaming with delight. "I am bestowing Annabeth with the gift of having children in the same way I do. She has thought about having a baby with Percy, so now that thought is being put into action. That's right, Annabeth Chase. You're officially with child!" she squealed. She was acting like she'd just given me the greatest gift in the world.

"You did what?" I shrieked.

**Hahaha…I'm slightly evil, huh. So after writing and re-writing this in my head I finally came up with the perfect plan to write this story. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
